When a caller initiates a video conference call, a delay of about 45 seconds is encountered while various set-up procedures are undertaken by agents which include (1) the caller's video terminal, (2) the telephone service carrier, and (3) the called party's video terminal. During this time, the caller is given no assurance that the set-up procedures are proceeding normally, although sometimes background music is played to the caller during the set-up process. This delay, and the lack of assurances, can create apprehension in the caller, and can cause the caller to abandon the attempted conference. One reason is that the silent telephone channel appears dead to the caller. Prior experience has taught callers that a telephone channel which appears dead will often remain so. For example, it is a common experience for ordinary telephone callers to be placed “on hold.” Frequently, the “on hold” calls are accidentally terminated, after a period of silence. Experiences like this have conditioned telephone users to assume that silence on a telephone line will evolve into a termination. A silent telephone line does not invite a caller to persist in completing a call.
In addition, if the caller places the video conference call from a public kiosk, it is possible that the caller's tendency to abandon the call may be increased, partly because of the hectic nature of the environment surrounding many public kiosks.
In addition, even if the delay and lack of assurance do not cause the caller to abandon the call, the presentation of a dead communication channel is not consistent with user-friendliness, and can give the impression that the organization which provides the video conferencing service does not take an active interest in the quality of service provided.